Fashion Sense
by peekapika83
Summary: Truhan one shot - Trunks comes face to face with Gohan's sense of fashion.


Trunks looked himself over in the full length, three sectioned mirror, adjusting his tie and lapel, turning from side to side, checking all angles. Damn, this suit really did make him look spectacular... How did he do that? Gohan could spend less than 15 minutes in any store and find the absolute perfect article of clothing for him. It showed off his muscular figure without seeming too sporty, his ass looked amazing, and the color looked like he had special ordered it, which Trunks liked. If only the man could do so well in picking out his own clothing...

"I'll take it" Trunks flashed a grin at the attendant via the mirror. The man bowed and went to add it to their bill as Gohan circled around behind him.

"I'm sure the next board meeting will be much more interesting with you wearing that" Gohan commented, giving him a peck on the cheek. Trunks grabbed the back of his neck and held onto it, stealing a real kiss from him even though the angle was a bit awkward.

"Now if we can just find something as equally stunning for you, we'll be all set" Trunks whispered as their lips parted.

"Now, now, I don't want to go stealing the show..." Gohan equivocated, not really having wanted to spend all afternoon shopping.

"Well then we'll just get something with potential and put it in for alterations" Trunks said with finality, beginning to unbutton the jacket. Gohan rolled his eyes at him playfully, but knew it was a lost cause. At least Trunks' version of a compromise probably wouldn't take too long...

Later that evening, Trunks shook his head in disbelief as Gohan came out of their room wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.

"You know, I thought you were making innuendo when you said you were going to change into something more _comfortable_" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Gohan grinned at him.

"Oh, did you? But who's comfort are we going for here, mine or yours? Cause I'm pretty comfy just like this" Gohan teased, stretching out the elastic on the side of his pants for emphasis. Trunks put a hand on his hip and gave him a look that clearly said he thought the man was hopeless.

"I guess I can't complain too much, it could be worse" he sighed melodramaticly, sauntering over to the couch and plopping down on it as if he gave up. "You could be wearing a _cape_" he finished with a smirk. They both knew to what he was referring.

"I see" Gohan said, crossing his arms over his chest, though from this angle Trunks couldn't see him. "So you'd still prefer it though, if I changed?" he asked mildly, not letting his annoyance at that comment carry through too much into his voice.

"Only if we're establishing ahead of time that it will be into some thing _sexy_" Trunks retorted, beginning to flip through a magazine from the coffee table. Gohan turned and headed back into the bedroom without another word. A quiet smile was already spreading over his face as he thought about the perfect way to get back at Trunks for his little comment. Not that he didn't enjoy Trunks' over-all cocky attitude, but sometimes he did have fun managing to catch him off guard...

After he'd changed, Gohan came up behind Trunks on the couch, massaging his shoulders and beginning to nibble at his ear lobe. The magazine was immediately tossed to the side.

"I think I changed my mind again, it might be better if you just disrobed completely" Trunks said with his eyes at half mast, thoroughly enjoying Gohan's attention.

"All in due time" came the teasing reply from behind him. Trunks grinned imagining what it was, or rather wasn't, that Gohan might be wearing.

"No peeking now" was whispered seductively into his other ear as fingers brushed down his eyelids, "and keep them closed until I say..."

"Mm'k..." Trunks laid back and played along quite willingly. The hands left his shoulders, and he could hear Gohan moving around to the front of him. He couldn't help but crack a grin when he felt knees straddling him, and his shirt being unbuttoned.

"So how far are we going to take this whole 'don't look' thing?" Trunks asked as a hand undid the zipper on his pants. He lifted his hips without being asked as Gohan scooted them down to his thighs. He'd have to get off of him if he wanted them removed completely, but Gohan didn't seem to be making any further motions to do that... Fingers trailed over his half erect manhood, then wrapped around him and stroked slowly but firmly. Without warning, something wet and warm flicked over Trunks' nipple, making him shudder and let out a small moan. He instinctively grabbed onto Gohan's shoulders. They weren't bare as he had expected though, in fact, that was quite a bit of fabric… _No _... Trunks' eyes flew open as he let out a gasp that had nothing to do with the suction being applied to his chest now. Well, almost nothing... Ok, maybe 50 / 50...

"What the hell are you wearing?" he unfortunately didn't sound horrified at all, with all the arousal in his voice.

"Ah-ah, you said you wouldn't peek, remember?" The Great Saiyaman chastised him.

"Oh god..." Trunks moaned as the spot just below his ear was suckled at and teased, "Where did you even... I thought I threw that thing away..."

"That was you?" Gohan broke off his teasing for a moment.

"Uh?... Goten talked me into it?..." Trunks backtracked badly.

Gohan shook his head and 'tsked' him, "You've been a bad boy then Trunks..."

"Oh god, this is not fucking happening" Trunks groaned as he felt himself harden considerably under Gohan's accusation. The man stroking him obviously felt it as well, and chuckled in his ear at the reaction.

"At least take off the cape" Trunks tried weakly one last time.

"The cape stays" Gohan informed him.

"Damn..." Trunks moaned as the pace of the hand jerking him off increased.

"You've got two choices, Trunks Briefs." The use of his last name got his attention.

"You can either look back on this night and say it was that time you gave The Great Saiyaman the most amazing blow job of his life, or the time you let him fuck you."

"Those are the only two options?" Trunks tried to sound cute and almost apologetic, hoping Gohan would add to the menu, but it wasn't something he had a lot of practice with.

"Yep. Choose wisely" Gohan's eyes gleamed as he watched Trunks writhing and thinking.

"So, if I give you a blow job, what do I get?" the younger man asked, just to be clear.

"My cum on your face" Gohan said in a low voice that was almost a growl. That was actually pretty tempting, Trunks thought to himself. Fuck it, he was way too turned on to care about things like capes and turban's anymore. It had been awhile since he'd seen Gohan get all dominant on him too...

"God damn it, just fuck me already" Trunks relented, knowing he'd never live this down, but being more turned on by it than he'd ever admit.

"I had a feeling you'd say that" Gohan's low, sex filled voice made Trunks' spine tingle. For the first time since he'd come out of their room, Gohan kissed him on the lips, distracting Trunks while he was divested of his remaining clothing. Flipping him over so Trunks' chest rested on the back of the couch, Gohan's fingers played with his opening for a bit while Trunks tried to come to terms with what was about to happen, and that he'd technically asked for it...

As Gohan's thick length pressed between his legs, Trunks felt a hand take firm hold of his hair. His head was turned to the side, watching the sight of themselves in the floor length mirror hung on the inside of the closet door. When had he opened that?... That fucker... How long had he been planning this whole thing?

"God, I hope you ruin your tunic" Trunks informed him sarcastically as he adjusted to being filled. Gohan hadn't undressed at all, simply moving aside and pulling down enough fabric the get the job done, standing behind him so Trunks could get the full visual.

"Now, now, Trunks, it's comments like that that make me want to hear you scream my name..." Gohan pulled out and then slowly sank back into him. If he wasn't careful, Trunks could see himself having to call out "Great Saiyaman" loudly enough in order to be let to cum...so he shut up pretty quickly after that. Gohan chuckled at his silence. Damn it, it was like they could read each others fucking minds sometimes...

Trunks consoled himself with the thought that this wasn't _the best_ fuck he'd ever had, but he'd have had a hard time articulating what kept it from being so, if he'd had to be truly objective. Gohan was even holding both Trunks' wrists securely with the hand that wasn't threaded through his hair... Moans and sharp slapping sounds punctuated their cries as Gohan surged into him again and again. Their poor sofa was being pushed progressively further and further out of place as the power behind Gohan's thrusts increased.

"God, please, Gohan, please" Trunks panted, "so, close..."

"Who was that?" Gohan prompted him, continuing with the same level of exertion.

"Uhhhhhhg, fuck you, I'm not saying _that_" Trunks whined, furrowing his brow and looking an awful lot like he was pouting. Gohan took a serious look at the color in Trunks' face, and suddenly pulled out of him altogether. Trunks gasped and he tried to look back at Gohan to see what the hell was going on.

"Say it" Gohan tightened his hold on Trunks' hair, making him look at them both in the mirror again, "It'll be good for you." Trunks made a sound in his throat that said he clearly found that laughable.

"You'd really just stop if I don't say it?" he asked incredulously, still out of breath.

"Yes" Gohan said, sliding a single finger inside Trunks' cavity and expertly stroking it right over his prostate, "though it'd be quite a shame, I'll admit..."

"Gahhh, just... Fuck... Fuck me Great Saiyaman" Trunks' entire face and neck were a bright shade of red as he gave in to Gohan's request. Gohan grinned and slid his length back inside him, but didn't move yet.

"Again."

"Please, Great Saiyaman, please, let me cum." At that Trunks was finally being plowed into with the same and increasing force as before. Within seconds he was right back on the edge, and then falling over it. The hand in his hair dictated that he watch himself spill cum all over the cushions as The Great Saiyaman pumped into him. God, he felt like he might die from how hard he came, or perhaps the embarrassment of why...

Though they usually held each other for quite a while after sex, Gohan didn't make a move to cuddle up to him this time, so Trunks opened his eyes, concerned. When he caught his gaze, Gohan had already removed most of his costume, and was just peeling off the last of the spandex.

"Be right there, babe, I'm coming" he said lovingly.

"You're taking it off _now_?" Trunks said in a tired disbelief.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I realized how incredibly _not_ cool this thing was as soon as I hit college" Gohan said nonchalantly.

"Why the fuck did you just do all that then?" Trunks was instantly pissed, and his cheeks bright red again.

"Cause I like seeing you blush" Gohan winked.

The End


End file.
